Bleu
by Mariannella
Summary: Des instants importants pour moi. Le Bleu. Et toi. OS POV: Duo


Genre : yaoi (2X1X2) donc petite romance.

Résumé : Des instants importants pour moi. Le Bleu. Et toi

POV: Duo

Un énorme bisou à ma bêta lectrice que j'adore mais que j'oublie à chaque fois (paaaaaaaaaardooooooooon). Elle est vraiment la meilleure de toutes et je suis désolée pour elle car elle doit me supporter (et ce n'est pas tâche facile).  
Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Laure!

**Oubliez pas la pitite review !**

**Bleu**

Bleu.

Cette couleur je l'ai souvent vue et souvent aimée.

A commencer par la couleur foncée de l'espace dans lequel j'ai vécu pendant douze ans.

Ensuite, le bleu clair. C'était le bleu des yeux de Solo, tu sais, le chef de la bande dont je faisais partie.

Le bleu qui a suivi, fut le bleu cyan du vitrail principal de l'église Maxwell. Ce vitrail était sur le pan avant de l'église. Il était circulaire et en son centre il y avait une croix faite dans un verre transparent.

Opaque fut la nuance de bleu que je vis juste après. C'était la fenêtre de ma chambre dans l'église, justement. J'aimais cette chambre. Elle était à moi et ce fut la première chose qui m'appartînt vraiment.

Le bleu transparent fut une drôle d'expérience : Sœur Helen avait décidé de m'emmener dans une piscine pour me faire plaisir et tel fut le cas. Je ne savais pas nager alors, et elle me l'apprit. J'étais heureux...

Le bleu suivant correspond au siège qui se trouve dans mon Gundam. Il est outremer. C'était la première fois que j'y entrais. Je ne sais pas quelle impression cela t'a fait, mais quand je me fus assis dans la machine, j'ai eus le sentiment d'être puissant.

Le bleu ciel fut bien sûr le bleu du premier morceau de ciel que j'aperçu de la Terre. Je me posais pour la toute première fois sur la planète. En sortant de mon Gundam, je l'aperçu. Il était grand, clair et beau. Le ciel...

Après avoir admiré le ciel pour la toute première fois, j'eus envie de me promener avant de commencer à attaquer OZ. Je camouflai mon gundam et partis. Au bout d'environ deux kilomètres se trouvait une magnifique étendue d'herbe, avec, en son centre, un lagon. Ce fut le bleu suivant : le bleu turquoise. Je me baignai dedans en repensant à Sœur Helen qui m'avait appris à nager trois ans plus tôt.

La première fois que j'ai attaqué une base, je me suis caché au fond de la mer. Le bleu des fonds marins était splendide. Il était bien sûr bleu marine et je me souviens m'y être senti tout à fait à l'aise. J'aime la mer.

Je savais que des animaux marins existaient mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Le bleu gris fut donc mon premier mammifère marin. C'était un dauphin. Il nageait à côté de mon gundam en faisant des galipettes de temps en temps. Il était si beau... Comme il était le premier, je lui ai donné un nom : Ichi. Ca veut dire Premier en japonais mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Il est aussi le premier être que j'ai aimé depuis Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen.

Après m'être amusé avec le dauphin, je me suis mis en quête de commencer mon attaque, ma première véritable attaque. J'étais partagé entre l'excitation et la peur, 98 d'excitation et 2 de peur. Ou peut-être le contraire : 98 de peur et 2 d'excitation mais c'est cela qui faisait toute l'intensité de la chose (1) !

Mais un MS Poisson m'avait pris de court. Il était bleu-roi. Je le distinguais très clairement. Il était ma première bataille et ma première véritable victoire.

Enfin...tout cela pour te dire que le Bleu a régi les instants les plus importants de ma vie.

Mais le seul bleu que je ne suis jamais arrivé à définir, le bleu que j'apprécie encore plus que tous les autres réunis, c'est celui de la couleur de tes yeux. Ce bleu, je l'aime. Ce bleu est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Ce bleu c'est le tien et j'aimerais tant que tu le fasses mien...

Heero...

**OWARI**

(1) : « J'étais partagé entre l'excitation et la peur, 98 d'excitation et 2 de peur. Où peut-être le contraire : 98 de peur et 2 d'excitation mais c'est cela qui faisait toute l'intensité de la chose » Cette phrase, je l'ai tirée en gros de mon film préféré : « Armaggedon » donc c'est du plagia mais que j'indique quand même.

**Reviews pleeeaaasee !** Et pour ceux qui sauraient pas comment en laisser, il faut cliquer sur Submit Review qui ce trouve en bas à gauche de la page de la fic. Si je dis ça, c'est parce que je vois qu'il y en a plein qui vont sur la page des fics mais qui ne laissent pas de reviews. Alors je me suis dit qu'ils ne savaient peut-être pas comment faire -ou que ça les faisait chier -- - donc je leur explique. Voilà. Maintenant tout le monde sait comment laisser une review, alors je vous en pris, ne vous genez pas, **Laissez des reviews!**

Mariannella


End file.
